Perfection
by radiance x
Summary: They both decided it was just a best friend thing. A platonic kind of love. JimmyEllie.


**Perfection**

She could feel his arms around her as they snuggle up against the pullout couch. She was wearing red, plaid pajama bottoms and an oversized, black band tee-shirt and her makeup has most likely faded or rubbed off, but she doesn't care. All that matters is that he's with her, holding her.

She has finally found peace through all the drama that's taken over her life. Everything else might be all over the place, but this wasn't. Her and him. They were perfect. They were two complete opposites, but they had much more in common than anyone would ever know.

She knew that come Monday morning, they'd be on their way again, not speaking very much to each other in the hallways, not displaying their affection. She knew she loved him, and he knew he loved her. But it was far more complicated than that. They both had other priorities…they both had other friends.

He would come to her house and spend the day with her, keeping her company when things got bad. But when school started again, they were merely acquaintances….hardly ever speaking to each other.

But right here, right now, they could just be. They were their own perfection. He holds her in his arms, as if she's so delicate she's about to break. Her eyes close, but she's not all that tired. She was soaking up the moment, savoring it and taking it all in, so she will have something to remember during those long hours in school, when all she could do was daydream about him.

It wasn't as if they were…_together. _They just were. She could cry for hours on his shoulder and he'd wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything was going to be fine…that no matter what he'd always be there for her. And somehow that made the tears stop falling. Because he cared about her. She would walk to his place on the weekends when he wasn't hanging out with Hazel or Spinner and she would listen to him as he'd talk about what he thought it would be like to have parents who could be around to take care of him…like they were supposed to.

"Nah, it'd probably get annoying after a while anyways."

He never wanted to admit when he was feeling bad, or when he was upset over something. But somehow she made him want to talk about it.

She doesn't really remember how exactly they become so close. Maybe it was once she moved by his place when she was new to the area? Maybe it was when she started school and they realized their connection? She didn't really remember. And she didn't really care. All that mattered was that the person lying next to her, was the person that she loved. And he loved her. Though they talked about it sometimes, they both decided it was just a best friend thing. A platonic kind of love.

But Ellie Nash knew the truth. She loved Jimmy Brooks more than she'd ever loved someone in her entire life. Because he understood what it was like to be abandoned, he understood what she was going through, yet he would bring her back down to earth when she would float away. He would tell her when she was being stupid, when she was overreacting and when she was doing something he didn't approve of. And she would do the same for him. Because they loved each other and wanted what was best for each other.

Those weekends were very special to Ellie. He would stay with her most of the night, even all night sometimes. They'd cuddle on the couch and he'd kiss her on the forehead before she drifted off to sleep. In those last moments, nothing mattered. Not Hazel, his girlfriend of a few months, not his friend's opinions, nothing. Though he knew what he was doing was wrong, he couldn't help but feel that being here with Ellie was so right.

Ellie felt the same way. She was snuggling against his chest, getting ready to fall asleep. He smiled down at her, stroking her red hair. She smiled as well, and he catches the grin that's formed. She reached over and takes his other hand, interlacing it with hers for a moment. So they might have some obstacles to overcome at school and at home, but at least they would have each other to get through it. Because that was a part of love. Ellie was sure of it.

**A/N: **I'm a complete Jimmy/Ellie freak. So, to all you people who like that pairing…this is for you all. )


End file.
